


Research Paper #001 - Sprite Anatomy

by AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild



Series: Dr. AJ's Studies [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anatomy, SBURB, SBURB Guide, Sprite Anatomy, Sprite Prototyping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild/pseuds/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild
Summary: Learn how sprites work with Dr. AJ.





	Research Paper #001 - Sprite Anatomy

Hello, dear colleagues. This is Dr. AJ, and I am here with a report on the workings of a SBURB sprite. I hope this guide is comprehensive, and that this helps you better understand the anatomy of the sprite. Throughout this paper, I will be using GCATavrosprite as an example. 

The Sprite is a game construct from SBURB, starting out as a kernel, then, when prototyped, becomes a sprite. After the first prototyping, it can be prototyped again. Now, the timing of the prototyping is important. If you prototype before entering the medium, it will not become a sprite until entering the medium, where it will split into two, sending one copy up into Prospit and another into Derse. This first pre-medium prototyping will affect the imps of the session. If you do not prototype before entering the medium, the kernel will have no effect on the black queen or anything else in the session. Any first prototyping will automatically make it a sprite. For instance, Tavros was prototyped long after the session began, and had no influence on the session whatsoever. He was then prototyped with the GCAT, and therefore became GCATavrosprite.

The sprite consists of...well, whatever two things you threw in. GCATavrosprite’s (Who I’ll be referring to as just Tavros for the rest of this paper) upper torso is just like it was when he was a troll, but instead, everything is white with a faint blue glow around edges as a sprite. This is true for all sprites, although the edge glow varies with each one. Upon becoming GCATavros, he gained a cat nose and mouth, as well as cat ears (alongside a really bad allergy). The lower half curls around like a tail of sorts, something akin to the tail on one Casper The Friendly Ghost. All sprites have it. 

Sprites have some influence on their appearance. Tavros can change his shirt and whatnot like a normal entity would, but he also has a slight ability to alter his appearance. This includes small things such as adding/removing claws from his fingertips, but it also includes something some might consider a bit more important: genitals.

Sprites can create genitals, but cannot manifest them for a prolonged amount of time. Sprites can simply will whatever they wish into existence, and can vary the size, girth, and all of that other stuff to their (or their partner’s) liking. They can orgasm and ejaculate, and their ejaculate is very similar to human sperm, but it cannot impregnate. They can also make it humanoid, or whatever they desire. If they want a penis with two heads, they can do that. 

One frequently asked question is: “Can the sprite change it’s genitals during intercourse?” The answer is yes, they can. It’s not the safest thing in the world, however. If they have materialized a penis and it is inside of you, there will be some discomfort if the sprite enlarges themselves, but no issues will come if they shrink themselves. (Yes, this does mean that if they knot you and get stuck, they can just shrink it out or dissipate it entirely. Fuckin’ weirdo.)

And so we come to the conclusion of this paper. I hope this has enlightened you on sprite anatomy somewhat, and I will continue my series of how things work some other time. This is Dr. AJ, signing off. Thank you for the wonderful time.


End file.
